


What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: dragon!Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a book nerd, Books, But also, Dragons, Drinking & Talking, First Dates, M/M, Magnus is a book nerd, Meet-Cute, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, and senses, dragon instincts, pandemonium, slightly confident Alec, trying to be human, you can pry those from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: When Alec is dragged out with his siblings for a night of 'fun', he never expected that he'd actually meet someone. Let alone someone like this.





	1. Chapter 1

When Alec had agreed to be parabatai with Jace all those years ago, he’d promised himself that he would look after his brother the same way he looked after his other siblings. That he would take care of all of them. Protect them. Keep them safe from harm. They were family, and there was nothing in Alec’s world that was more important than family. He loved them and protected them with a fierceness that promised trouble to anyone who dared mess with them. Protecting them came second nature to him.

He just hadn’t quite anticipated exactly how hard they would all make that for him.

Protection didn’t just come in physical forms. It came in other ways, too, such as protecting them and their actions from coming under the Clave’s notice or keeping their unorthodox methods as secret as he could so that no one would have reason to reprimand them. Even when it meant taking the reprimand himself. It meant shouldering the brunt of his parents anger anytime something happened just to make sure that his siblings didn’t have to suffer their harsh words or even harsher actions.

Love and loyalty were two of the strongest things that ran through Alec. For those he loved, he would do just about anything.

Sometimes, he just wished the things they asked of him weren’t so difficult to achieve. Writing up their reports and making sure the Clave had no reason to look their way? Easy. He’d had plenty of practice doing it. Lie to their parents so no one would know when they snuck out again? _Easy_. Take the blame for the things they’d done, or the things they’d missed? Alec would do that a thousand times over and not even blink.

Yet he couldn’t help but balk at _this_.

Isabelle laughed as she tugged on Alec’s arm, pulling him further inside the club that looked more like some sort of torture chamber than a place for fun. “Come on, Alec! You need to learn to let go a little!”

“She’s right,” Jace said, clapping a hand on Alec’s shoulder and grinning. “C’mon, buddy. Let’s have some fun!”

Reluctance was clear in every inch of Alec as he let them drag him inside. He knew his siblings meant well; they really did. After two weeks of having their parents at the Institute criticizing and judging them all, tensions had been high, and both Isabelle and Jace were convinced that a night out was just what they needed to relax. Normally Alec would’ve found some reason to avoid it, or to stay home, or just patrol the area they were in so he could keep close in case they needed him. Their idea of _letting go a little_ wasn’t something that Alec wanted. He wasn’t a dancer or a drinker or anything like that.

But they’d both looked so hopefully, and Jace had played the “You’ve been so busy I feel like I’ve barely had a chance to see my own parabatai” card, and Isabelle had backed it up with “Come on, _hermano_ , just a few hours, for me?” and what else was Alec supposed to do? He got dressed and came with them, though he couldn’t help but point out “It’s not like either one of you is going to be spending any time with _me_ , so I don’t get why I have to come.”

They’d just laughed. The brats.

That was how Alec found himself _here_ , in a club he didn’t know the name of. It took a lot of effort for him not to cringe as he slipped his way through the packed club. The press of bodies up against him, the mixture of sounds and scents in the air, all of it had him fighting not to give in to the urge to growl until people got the hell out of his way. By the _Angel_ , he _hated_ these clubs. There were too many people here and they made it hard for him to watch over his Clan mates.

Three minutes in the door and his siblings were already off dancing while Alec was alone, making his way over to the bar. _Not surprising_. This was how it tended to go when he went out with them. They’d dance, drink, occasionally come back to him and drink with him before going back out to dance, and then by the end of the night they were either off with someone else or Alec was dragging them back toward the Institute. Or toward his nest; whichever was closer.

For the moment Alec settled for seating himself at the bar and ordering three drinks from the suspicious looking barman.

There were two Seelies close to Alec’s one side, and he was pretty sure that was a warlock who had just slipped off of the stool beside him. By the time Alec’s drinks were delivered, there was a gap on either side of him at the bar where Downworlders had deliberately moved away from him. It wasn’t the first time it’d happened, and Alec knew it wouldn’t be the last. His siblings came to far too many Downworlder establishments despite Alec’s insistence they stay the hell away.

It wasn’t like Alec had any real issue with Downworlders. Sure, he’d heard his whole life about how Downworlders were slaves to their impulses, were more demonic than human, but he’d also heard the same thing be said about dragons. Sometimes… sometimes Alec could admit that it wasn’t wrong, either. For all that Alec was dragon _and_ human, he had a hard time actually _being_ human every so often. There were things that people said or did that, no matter how many times Jace, Isabelle, or his parents tried to explain it, just never made any sense to Alec. He tried to respect it anyway; to live by the rules that were set out. But that didn’t mean that he _understood_ it, or agreed with it.

So, Alec knew that Downworlders weren’t really as bad as Shadowhunters made them out to be. He understood the prejudice that existed, and he didn’t agree with it, but he’d learned early on not to voice those thoughts the way his siblings did. He’d learned to keep his opinions to himself.

Alec’s issue with Jace and Isabelle coming to Downworlder clubs wasn’t that they were associating with Downworlders – it was that he knew the kind of trouble it could get them into. How furious their parents were every time they found out, and how angry the Clave could get. Not to mention the risk they put themselves under. Alec might have his beliefs about who was really at fault in all the Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations; that didn’t mean that there were Downworlders out there who would happily take their anger out on a lone Shadowhunter.

Avoidance was preferable over anger, at least. Alec tended to get the avoidance bit, as was evidenced by the bubble of space around him at the moment. Though there were more than a few pairs of eyes on him.

He deliberately kept his posture as loose and relaxed as possible. All he was here for was to watch over his siblings. He didn’t want any trouble.

Unfortunately, it looked like he wasn’t going to get much of a choice.

As soon as Alec picked up his glass – a simple soda compared to the whiskey he’d gotten for Jace and Isabelle – a spark of blue magic curled around his wrist, stopping him as his glass was halfway to his mouth. Every inch of Alec froze. His body tensed, eyes going hard while he tried to scan around him for whoever was doing it.

He didn’t have to wait long. He’d barely started to look when a voice spoke up from off to his left. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.”

Alec twisted to meet the voice, already bracing for trouble, only to have the words punched right out of him at the sight of the man who was walking toward him.

The man was tall, probably close to Alec’s height, and he had what looked to be a lean yet muscular body that was perfectly accentuated by the tight, dark purple leather pants, and the loose black shirt that looked like it was made of silk. The shirt’s buttons were mostly undone, allowing a few necklaces to hang down into the open space, making all that skin more of a glimpse than a showcase. Matching silver rings sparkled on his fingers, and there was a hint of more sparkle in the light glitter and black lines around his eyes. There was just a bit of facial hair around the smirking lips, a silver ear cuff glittering at the top of one ear, and his dark hair was spiked up and streaked with bits of purple and even more glitter, making the man sparkle and shine, standing out amongst the drab crowd around him.

Almost more than his looks, however, was his _scent_. That drifted its way forward and almost instantly Alec found himself captivated. It was like… like herbs and spices, a hint of sandalwood and pine, and a burnt sugar smell that was also emanating from the magic around Alec’s wrist.

 _Merciful Raziel, he’s beautiful_ , was the first thought to cross Alec’s mind. He almost instantly blushed, and then hoped desperately that it wasn’t visible in the club light.

The way the man’s smirk grew meant that wasn’t likely.

“My apologies,” the man said once he reached Alec. His fingers neatly nipped the glass from Alec’s hand before the blue around his wrist finally let go. “I didn’t mean to seem rude. It’s just that I figured you’d rather not drink something laced with…” Lifting the glass, the man took a sniff and then wrinkled his nose. “Ah, yes. A little bit of potion. Something to make you lose your inhibitions, in small enough doses. Though it has been known to cause a bit more trouble in higher concentrations.” Those last words were delivered with a sharp edge that was very clearly not directed at Alec. If he had to guess, and using the direction the man’s eyes cut to, it was likely for the warlock that had been sitting by Alec when he first sat down.

The fact that they’d slipped something into his drink was enough to have Alec wanting to both sigh and growl. The idea that someone had tried to _drug him_ pissed the dragon part of him off enough that it wanted its retribution. But his human half was smart enough to keep control. Going and killing a warlock wasn’t going to do anyone any good.

“Thanks,” Alec finally managed to say.

The man’s smirk changed into a smile that was bright and wide, and made Alec’s stomach flip-flop in a surprisingly pleasant way. His scent got stronger as he moved just a little closer into Alec’s space. “You’re quite welcome. This is my club, after all. It wouldn’t do for anything _unseemly_ to happen here.”

While Alec might not always catch the innuendos and jokes that his siblings made, he knew how to recognize the tone behind them, and he didn’t miss it on this man’s words. Before he could think about his reaction, he snorted and responded almost as if he were talking to Isabelle instead of a stranger. “Of course not.”

There was heavy sarcasm over his words. Alec didn’t quite realize it until he’d already said it, and by then it was too late. Even as he scrambled to better turn toward the man and maybe find some way to correct himself, the man started laughing. Warm, just a bit husky, it sent shivers down Alec’s spine.

“You’re not quite like other Shadowhunters I’ve met,” the man said. Then he surprised Alec by slipping down onto the open bar seat and leaning on one elbow against the bar. Somehow, he made even that simple move look graceful. “I’m Magnus, by the way. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”

This was… this was flirting, right? This guy, Magnus, he was flirting with him? Alec thought he recognized the signs from the way he’d seen others interact with Isabelle or Jace. He just… wasn’t quite used to having it turned his way. It brought a smile to his lips that he didn’t try and fight. “Alexander. Or, um, Alec.”

Magnus smiled right back at him, and oh, it wasn’t fair just how attractive he was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec.” His body shifted a little so that he was better facing Alec, one leg drawing up to rest crossed over the other, allowing their knees to brush lightly together. “Perhaps you’d allow me to buy you a drink, to make up for the one that one of my guests so rudely ruined?”

There were a million different reasons that Alec should say no. Not the least of which was just how furious Maryse or Robert would be if they ever found out that Alec, who had so much more to hide and so much more to lose if he ever slipped up, was doing this. But with Magnus right there in front of him, and his scent creating a bubble around them that Alec wanted to burrow down into and never leave, he found it impossible to do anything but smile brightly. “I’d like that.”

The warmth in the look Magnus gave him was the kind that no one had ever directed Alec’s way before. His scent shifted, cinnamon and pine coming through stronger, and Alec wasn’t sure what that meant, whether it meant Magnus was happy or excited or what, but he was more than eager to find out. To spend time with him and get to know his scent, get to know _him_ , until Alec would be able to predict his mood or responses to things just by how his scent shifted the same way he could with Isabelle or Jace.

“Wonderful.” Magnus signaled the bartender, who came forward looking just as suspicious as last time. It didn’t seem to bother Magnus in the least. He smiled up at the man. “A refill of whatever Alexander here was having, and a scofflaw for me.”

Their drinks came to them fast enough that Alec didn’t really have time to react to the way Magnus used his full name instead of just _Alec_. Though, he did find himself curious a little as he watched Magnus take his glass, which held some sort of red mixed drink in there.

Magnus handed Alec his glass, lips twitching a little as he did. “Here. One soda for our daring drinker tonight.”

A faint blush touched Alec’s cheeks. At the same time, he shrugged one shoulder. “I’m not a big drinker. Usually I’m just here to keep an eye on my siblings.” With that, he gestured with his free hand toward where Isabelle and Jace were both still out on the floor, clearly happy and lost in the sway of bodies and music.

“Do you come out with them often? I’ve briefly met them both, but I don’t remember ever seeing you with them.”

“I’m usually not. Clubs aren’t… really my thing.” Alec shrugged again, eyes darting down and away. It was probably rude to talk badly about a club to someone who said they _owned the place_.

When he snuck a look up, however, it didn’t look like Magnus was offended. He was reclining a bit on the bar, yet his body was still turned fully toward Alec, and he was looking right at him like Alec had his complete attention. “What do you like to do?”

The fact that Magnus actually looked interested in Alec’s answer… wasn’t something that Alec quite knew how to deal with. Nor did he have an exciting answer for him. He couldn’t answer with his favorite thing – _flying_. So instead Alec settled for an answer he knew was going to make him sound stuffy and boring, as Jace liked to tease him about. “Train, read, hunt. Nothing all that exciting.”

“Oh, I don’t know. While I might not put training in the category of fun, I’ve enjoyed a good hunt or two myself before.” A quick grin flashed over Magnus’ face. “And I never have been able to say no to a good book. Hundreds of years on this earth, and one thing that’s never lost its joy for me is a good story. It used to be that you could only get those from travelers passing through town. Now there are stores upon stores just full of books. Stories right there for everyone to read. I’ve collected quite a few in my lifetime.”

Alec turned just a little more toward Magnus with each word. The man sounded honestly passionate about books in a way that so few people managed to get. Alec _loved_ books. He’d learned different languages just so he could read more. Some of it had been to study, but some of it was for pleasure. Books were the one area he let himself have something that he enjoyed, just for him.

It was rare to find someone else who enjoyed them quite as much as he did. “What’s your favorite?”

“You expect me to _choose_?” Magnus asked him incredulously.

His words had Alec letting out a low chuckle. “I’m sorry. With as much time as you’ve had to read, I bet you’ve got a few favorites.”

“More than a few. It changes, depending on my mood, what genre, what year it is…”

As Magnus launched into a surprisingly passionate speech about his various favorite types of books, and his favorite _decade_ for literature, Alec found himself leaning in and smiling, even throwing in his own opinions on some of the books that Magnus listed. The two ignored the crowd around them almost completely. The music was mostly an annoyance that liked to push at Alec’s sensitive hearing, making him wince once in a while.

Magnus must’ve noticed, because he suddenly cut himself off. “Would you like to come sit over there with me?” he asked, gesturing toward the VIP area where there were a few couches, and far less people. “I’ve got a few wards up there to dull the sound down to a manageable roar for when I do business.”

“Sure.”

Together, the two pushed away from the bar. Alec let Magnus lead the way through the crowd. It allowed him to walk behind and enjoy that tantalizing scent, letting it lead him on, weaving through people. At one point someone tried to step between them, and as Alec let them pass, he felt a warm hand curl around his. Magnus had reached past the girl to snag Alec’s hand, which he used to tug him forward, keeping them together through the last bit of the crowd.

Finally, they were at the VIP area. The instant they went up the steps, Alec let out a sigh of relief as the sound gentled and even the scents became _less_.

His relief must’ve been easy to see. Magnus smiled wide enough that his eyes crinkled, and he tugged Alec over to the empty couch, ignoring the few other guests that were up here. “This _really_ isn’t your scene, is it?”

“Not really, no,” Alec admitted. He sank down onto the couch, both embarrassed and pleased when Magnus didn’t let go of his hand. The other man sat on the cushion next to Alec’s and let their joined hands rest between them, still loosely held together, like it was no big deal.

With his free hand, Magnus lifted his drink to take a sip, eyes warm over the top of it as they watched Alec. “Well, I’m glad you came with them tonight.”

“Me too.” As he said it, Alec realized that it was true. He was glad he’d come out with them tonight. If he hadn’t, he might’ve missed out on _this_.

It was so easy to just settle in there and fall into conversation. Alec thought maybe it would get awkward now that they were away from others. That maybe this would end up like what he’d heard most of Isabelle or Jace’s nights ended up like. Only, Magnus didn’t try anything beyond holding on to Alec’s hand, and moving into the VIP area didn’t suddenly change their conversation. In fact, Magnus leaned in a little more and started their conversation back up like they’d never stopped.

The two discussed all different types of books from all sorts of categories. From there they moved to music, with Magnus curious what type of music Alec was interested in if he didn’t like club music. In the span of the next few hours they talked about all those boring things that Alec thought only happened in the mundane movies Isabelle liked to watch. And yet, it wasn’t really boring at all. Alec found himself fascinated, and for some reason, it looked like Magnus felt the same way.

There was no telling how long they would’ve kept talking if it weren’t for the sound of Alec’s name being called from the entrance to the VIP area. When he looked, he found Jace and Isabelle there, being blocked by a security guard. Jace didn’t say much, just held up his phone, showing the angelic rune that was on the screen.

Alec pulled his phone out, stunned to realize he hadn’t even heard it go off. He had the alert, too.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately, looking back up at Magnus. “I’ve got to go.”

The smile Magnus gave him was warm and full of understanding. “It’s all right. You go do your job, Shadowhunter.” Then, to Alec’s surprise, Magnus leaned in and tilted Alec’s phone just enough that he could tap at the screen. Alec sat there and let him, watching as Magnus opened up his contacts and added himself in there. When he was done, he tilted his head and smiled up at Alec. “Call me sometime?”

“Um, y-yeah. Yeah.”

“Good. I had a wonderful time tonight, Alexander.” Magnus drew their joined hands up and, holy shit, he pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand, and was that a small flick of his _tongue_? Then he was grinning mischievously and letting Alec’s hand go, leaving Alec to sort of stumble to his feet in a way that he was going to be more than a little embarrassed by later, too flustered by someone _kissing his hand_.

Isabelle and Jace were both grinning at him when Alec joined them. He didn’t give them a chance to say anything, just growled out “Shut up” and took off past them, making his way toward the entrance of the club.

Assholes that they were, his siblings didn’t shut up, though they at least waited until they were all outside before teasing him. “You looked awfully cozy up there,” Isabelle teased him the instant they were out in the cool night air, away from the noise and people of the club.

On Alec’s other side, Jace was grinning. “She’s not wrong. I didn’t even know you were into guys like that, but you two seemed pretty comfortable.”

For one brief second Alec’s steps faltered. He’d almost forgotten what he’d learned about same-sex pairings. Though he hadn’t even been exposed to the idea growing up – not until his teacher had given him a few mundane books to read – he’d known that he was _different_ by the way he didn’t react to girls the way other boys his age had. Alec hadn’t learned to care about that until recent years. Eve then, it was mostly in relation to his parents finding out, not his siblings. The bonds that Alec carried with them, he knew their places in his life, and his in theirs.

But maybe he’d been wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d messed up something on how normal people – or, normal Shadowhunters – dealt with things.

Before he could get the chance to work himself up, Isabelle’s hand curled over the inside of his arm, drawing his focus her way. She met his worried look with a smile. “It’s fine, _hermano_. We’ve talked about this, remember? Just because Mom and Dad might not like it doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

“Does it matter?” Alec asked, shrugging. He shoved his hands down into his pockets. “I may get confused about some things, but trust me, I’ve gotten the message on what people might think of any part of that.”

“Who cares? Not everyone thinks that way, Alec. There’s nothing wrong with liking someone, no matter their gender or their species.”

Privately, Alec agreed with her. He honestly didn’t understand what was so wrong about it. He didn’t understand why people hated on Downworlders. None of it made any sense to him. Sure, he could listen to Maryse or Robert or someone else list off all the reasons why they were bad or wrong, but that didn’t mean that it made any sense. Alec personally thought they were all just as bad as each other. He didn’t dislike mundanes or Downworlders just because of their species. He just… as Isabelle would say: ‘ _You don’t really like anyone that isn’t family, Alec._ ’

“Hey, no,” Jace interjected quickly, realizing how Alec had taken his words. He twisted himself so that he was walking backward, not caring about what he might run into. It allowed him to fix Alec with an earnest look. “I don’t care who you like, Alec. Boy, girl, neither, it doesn’t matter. Though I gotta say, you’ve got pretty fancy tastes. I mean, _Magnus Bane._ ”

Though Alec hadn’t realized it when they’d first started talking, it hadn’t taken him long to piece together that Magnus was _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn_. He’d never met him before, nor really looked at the file the Clave had on him, but he’d heard stories both good and bad about the man.

He didn’t really want to stand out here on the street and discuss it, though. “Can we maybe focus on what’s important? Like, you know, whatever demon it is we’re supposed to be after?”

Isabelle and Jace both laughed at him. “Don’t think you’re off the hook!” Isabelle teased. “We’re coming back to this later, big brother!”

Alec’s droll “Oh, joy” only made them laugh harder.

Still, as they set off toward the address of the alert that had come through, Alec found his thoughts drifting back to the club he’d just left, the feel of that warm hand tangled with his, and that spicy yet slightly sweet scent that had his inner dragon wanting to sit up at attention and rumble out a purr. He resolved to ignore any and all teasing from both Isabelle and Jace, and to also text Magnus tomorrow. Maybe it was a risk, doing something that Alec knew his parents and the Clave wouldn’t approve of. But his instincts were telling him that this was right, that he was safe, and so far Alec had never been steered wrong by his dragon instincts. Something told him this time wouldn’t be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

When Magnus had gone out to Pandemonium that night, it’d been mostly with the intention of having a good time and forgetting about life for a few hours in the body or bodies of other people. Dancing, drinking, sex – those were great ways to shut off the troubles from the rest of the world and just _be_ for a while. Between a busy client schedule, the hints and whispers that were spreading through the underground about potential Circle member sightings here and there, and a nasty werewolf-flu epidemic, Magnus felt like he’d been tugged in far too many directions lately.

So he went out to his club in the hopes of letting go of the stresses of being him for a while. And he had, just not at all in the way he’d intended.

Oh, there’d been drinking, at least on his part, but not the kind of drinking to excess that he’d intended. If anything, he’d had less to drink than he usually did on a night alone at home. There hadn’t been any dancing, and there definitely hadn’t been any sex.

Instead, he’d spent the night on the couch talking to a _Shadowhunter_ and holding his hand like they were teenagers, discussing the most mundane topics under the sun. Books, to which he discovered Alec had a wide and varied taste, and also that he had a head for languages that was kind of impressive. Movies, though that had mostly been on Magnus’ part. Apparently Alec’s sister liked to watch some, and had forced him into a few, but other than that he’d barely seen _any_ , and that was definitely a crime.

They’d even discussed things like favorite foods, places to eat, all those simple things you learn as you get to know someone, and though Magnus had dominated the conversation thanks to a longer lifetime of experience, Alec had never once cut him off. He’d listened attentively to all of Magnus’ stories like there was nothing he wanted to do more. He was at turns shy and yet bold. Unsure, and yet confident. It was a strange dichotomy that Magnus found _fascinating_.

He’d only gone up to the Shadowhunter to rescue him from the little potion he’d seen slipped into his drink. Because, one, he didn’t allow things like that in his club, and he and Ricardo were going to have a _long_ talk about that later. And, two, Shadowhunter or not, no one deserved to have their drink roofied.

Finding the man gorgeous was only a bonus. Finding out that he was gorgeous, a bit shy, kind, smart, blunt, nervous enough that it was clear he was new to this, and that he not once flinched from Magnus or any signs of his magic? That was something else entirely. Something Magnus wasn’t stupid enough to let go.

So he gave Alec his number, and he’d kissed the back of his hand just to watch the delightful way the boy blushed and stumbled as he walked away, almost tripping down the stairs.

He’d hoped Alec would call him at some point. That he didn’t talk himself out of it, as Magnus half-expected he might.

He hadn’t expected to hear from him the next afternoon.

It wasn’t a phone call. Just a text. A simple _I had a good time last night_. It was followed a minute later by _Izzy says I shouldn’t call you for at least three days, but I figured texting doesn’t count as calling, right?_

Magnus let out a low, delighted laugh. It seemed the boy was just as blunt, and maybe a tiny bit braver, when there was a screen between them. He liked that idea. With most people, Magnus would’ve assumed that they were playing some sort of game. He would’ve looked for something more under their words. Only… if he’d read Alec right – and Magnus prided himself on being able to read people – he didn’t really think that Alec had it in him to play those kinds of games.

Gathering up the mug of tea he’d just made, Magnus moved through his loft and out onto the balcony, settling down on the chaise there before he pulled his phone back out. He debated for just a second, and then hit the call button. He set his phone on speakerphone, and then cast a quick ward to make sure no one would be able to hear him.

It only took two rings for Alec to pick up. “ _Hello_?”

Magnus found himself smiling at just that simple _hello._ He hid it behind his mug even though Alec wasn’t there to see him. _Oh, you’ve got it bad already, you idiot._ “Hello, Alexander.”

“ _Magnus. I, uh… hi_.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

He could hear the shuffle of papers in the background. “ _No, I’m just taking care of a few reports. It’s fine. Did you…need something_?”

Ah, so blunt. It was a slightly endearing quality for Magnus, who was used to living in a world where every word held a secret, and each secret only held three more. Nothing could be taken at face value. To hear the complete honesty in Alec’s tone was both baffling and a blessing all at the same time. It inspired Magnus to be honest with him in return. “Not really. I just got your text and figured I’d rather talk than type. I hope that’s not a bother.”

“ _No, of course not. It’s, it’s nice._ ” Magnus swore he could _hear_ the blush in Alec’s voice. “ _I mean, I’ve got no problem with it so long as you don’t mind me working while we talk. I have about half a dozen reports I need to get done and filed, plus an entire inbox full of requests to go through._ ”

Even though it hadn’t come up last night, Magnus wasn’t unaware of just who Alec was. It’d taken him a little bit to piece it together. But seeing his sister at the end had only confirmed it. Most people in the Downworld knew who Isabelle Lightwood was, and there were whispers about her brother, the one who was in charge while his parents were away. Word was that he had a reputation for being a hardass, but also for being _fair_ , something that few Shadowhunters could claim.

Taking a sip of his tea, Magnus hummed happily at the taste. “I can’t imagine it’s easy to run an Institute. I don’t envy you the more formal paperwork that comes with it.”

“ _As if being High Warlock is any easier_ ,” Alec shot back.

Oh, good. Magnus hadn’t been entirely sure last night if Alec was aware of who exactly he was, and he hadn’t looked forward to having that conversation. Alec knowing already just made it that much easier. “Ah, but being High Warlock comes with far less paperwork. I mostly have to deal with people.”

“ _I’d rather the paperwork._ ”

Magnus let out a low laugh. “Somehow, I’m not surprised, Alexander.”

“ _I leave the people-pleasing to Izzy and Jace. They… get people more than I do. I’m not very good with the whole social interaction thing, as you probably realized._ ”

“I don’t know, you seemed to do well enough with me.”

“ _I can’t imagine you went out to the club last night just to spend the night sitting around talking about books._ ”

There was a hint of embarrassment to Alec’s tone that Magnus found he didn’t like. While he didn’t mind the shyness, or even the nerves – honestly, he found them rather endearing – Magnus didn’t like the idea that Alec might feel embarrassed by their conversation. Or that he spent any time thinking that Magnus hadn’t completely enjoyed himself. “While I admit it wasn’t my original intention, I can’t say that I regret it. I know my reputation, and I won’t deny that I’ve earned it a thousand times over. But that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy other things. Talking with you was… delightful.”

That shyness was back, stronger than before, and Magnus swore he heard something drop in the background, but Alec didn’t let it stop him from saying “ _I enjoyed talking to you too. It was really nice_.”

“It was,” Magnus agreed easily. He took another drink of his tea, his eyes drifting out towards the city, though he wasn’t really watching it. His gaze went a bit distant as his thoughts turned inward. “I liked talking to you. Sex is easy enough for me to find, Alexander, but someone to talk to? Someone I can spend hours having a good time with? That’s rare.”

“ _I’m not anything special_ ,” Alec murmured.

“But you are. Alexander…I’ve closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman, for over a century. You’ve unlocked something in me.”

“ _I don’t know what to say to that_.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.” Slowly, Magnus felt himself smile, his body relaxing down into his seat. “For now, why don’t you tell me about the fun types of reports that come across your desk?”

There was a brief pause in which Magnus wasn’t sure how Alec was going to take things. If he was going to let that moment go, or stick on it. Then there was the sound of an indrawn breath, followed by a low huff. “ _Trying to pry Clave secrets out of me?_ ” There was a faint note of teasing in Alec’s voice that Magnus was _delighted_ by.

“You’ve caught me,” he said, grinning.

He heard Alec _tsk_ lightly. “ _You’ll have to come up with a better plan than that_.”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty sneaky.”

“ _We’ll see about that._ ”

The conversation devolved into easy teasing between the two of them. Magnus felt himself relaxing even more, enjoying just how easy it was to talk to Alec. To let himself go for a little while and just enjoy a conversation that was both warm and fun, and that wasn’t a prelude to anything except getting to know one another. It was a familiar dance; one that he hadn’t engaged in for quite a long time. Something told him he was going to have quite the fun time relearning all those steps with Alexander.


End file.
